


Basil

by tratato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Unhappy Ending, dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tratato/pseuds/tratato
Summary: You were his happiness, and you became his pain.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Basil

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly decided to write this at like 1 am haha... Haven't written a one-shot in a while, but enjoy!

He had finally found happiness. You, who are so kind, so amazing in your own way, had found yourself a special place in his SOUL.

At first, he was wary of you. You were a human, what business did you have to approach him? You seemed to have a clear goal of approaching him, and him specifically. There were the others, versions of him and his brother from different universes, an accident from when he toyed with his machine and it actually _did something_. But you weren’t interested in talking to any of them at all, just him, only him. He pushed you away, said many terrible things that he regrets to this day.

But you still stuck around, despite him acting so harshly to you. He didn’t get it. Why were you so intent on being around him? Getting to know him?

You seemed to know exactly how to get to him, how to steal his heart; what he liked, what he didn’t, you knew it all. And before he knew it, he fell. He fell hard, and fast. Too fast.

When you told him you loved him, the happiness he felt was so immense he felt like he was drowning. Then you took him by the hand, smiling at him so gently and taking his breath away.

You were what he needed, what he didn’t realize was missing in his life. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with you. He would be happy with just that.

But then you were gone the next day. He frantically searched for you, but no one knew who you were. Papyrus had shown concern, was he okay? They didn’t know anyone with your name. He looked at the date, and it was _wrong_. So, so _wrong_. It was months earlier than it should’ve been, from just before he had met you. He felt like he was going mad, you couldn’t have been just a dream, could you?

But you showed up again. He was relieved, only to have that all flush down the drain when you completely ignored him. You had, instead, pursued Red. He wanted to scream, how could this be happening? But he did nothing, only being able to watch as you charmed Red, with that same confidence you had approached him with the first time.

And it happened again, and again, and again, you pursuing and capturing the hearts of each skeleton, his SOUL hurting every time he saw you with someone new. Until he was all too aware that this was all just a game for you. No one else seemed to realize, acting like nothing was wrong after every RESET. It was only him. He wished it wasn’t. He hated this, he hated you.

And yet, he still loved you. He still remembered the you that laughed at his puns, the you that smiled so fondly at him when he talked about Papyrus, the you that took him under the stars and told him you loved him. He knew, deep down, that it was probably all an act, but he couldn’t help but still love you.

He wanted to confront you about this, too many times. But he just couldn’t. Something was pulling at his strings, forcing him to stay in a rigid dialogue. Sometimes he was able to fight it, and you often gave him an odd look, but ultimately did nothing.

It hurt the most when you went after Papyrus. He could only watch as you pretended to like his brother’s spaghetti, went along with his puzzles, and taught him how to cook. He could only nod supportively when Papyrus gushed about you, could only smile at him despite wanting to do anything but.

His SOUL felt heavy when you went up to him, of all people, for advice on how to confess to Papyrus. He had no choice but to help.

“hey, thanks. for making my bro happy.” Those words left a bitter feeling in his mouth. He knew that you would only RESET after, that this was only temporary. The only solace he had was that Papyrus wouldn’t remember any of this once you were done.

Another RESET. He had to wonder who was next. He thought you were done with everyone, but he supposed you might’ve wanted to toy with someone again. A pit of dread formed in him when you approached him in an all too familiar way.

He felt sick, watching you try to charm him in almost the same exact way you did the first time. You said things he hadn’t remembered hearing the first time, but it was all the same result. He watched himself fall for you all over again, despite hating you so.

“I love you, Sans.”

He knew you didn’t.


End file.
